Wounded
by punctured-hearts
Summary: Sakura has been captured by Orochimaru, she has the chance to escape she takes it. But will she regret it? Soon Sasuke esembles team Hebi and Sakura wants to come back. sasukeXsakura
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea listening to the song: Wounded, and my idea had been forming in my head for over a week, but the thing was that it was forming as an actual novel with made up characters, not Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura is Maria in my head, and Sasuke is Cedric, and Logan is a made up character who is in both of my stories. I suggest you listen to the song wounded. **Listen to the lyrics**** please.**

Wounded

Naruto walked through the forest with Neji, and Tenten. Neji and Tenten were talking quietly to each other. While Naruto scanned ahead for anything out of the ordinary.

Naruto had just gotten back from a mission with Neji and Tenten. They were to look over an area near Suna they thought looked suspicious. It turns out nothing was abnormal so the mission was ended a few days later.

Sakura would have come but she was to wound up with her boyfriend and family problems. Sakura's boy friend was a guy named Logan; none of Sakura's friends trusted him.

Every one was still wondering if Sasuke would ever come back now. Most of the ninja had given up on him; even Sakura had stopped getting over exited about the news of Sasuke returning, because every time they went to go find them, they would come back with nothing.

Naruto still had little hope left in him though. But the only thing on his mind was Sakura and Logan. Neji and Tenten were still talking, laughing and just having fun. Ino, the person who knew who every one liked, said that Tenten and Neji liked each other. Every one could see they would be a couple soon enough.

Ino had also found love with the lazy bum of a team mate she had. Naruto liked Hinata now and had no idea on how to ask her out. Sakura would have helped him, but she had changed a lot lately. Naruto walked ahead not expecting what he was about to find only a few yards away.

* * *

Naruto gasped at what he saw in front of him. He saw a half naked passed out and bruised Sakura. Neji and Tenten soon saw what had happened and also were stunned.

Tenten was the first to click in that Sakura need some help. She ran over to the unconscious girl and yelled at the two boys to come help her. Neji came and grabbed Sakura and started to run back to Kohona. Naruto ran along with Neji, Tenten was just slightly behind them both worried for her abused friend. Naruto and the rest were correct; Logan was not to be trusted.

* * *

All of Sakura's friends were with her in the hospital. Her family had died not long ago from cancer and she was living on her own, her friends were all she had now. Tsunade acted like a mother for Sakura during her time of need, so she was the main nurse for Sakura.

Sakura lay in the bed, she was in a coma, and every one was wondering when or if she would come out of it. Ino was devastated when she found out what had happened, she ran all the way to the hospital with a very sleepy Shikamaru being dragged the whole way.

Ino and Sakura had both become friends and gave up on Sasuke together. They had been there for each other for the past few years. Nothing could break that bond.

Kakashi was also by the bed side waiting for Sakura to wake up. Kakashi did not want to loose another member of his team and a friend. It had been three years since Sasuke left. Sasuke felt like a lost cause now.

It was very dark out now and the stars were shining very brightly. Every one saw a shadow through the window and their heads turned to see who was there. But by then the figure was gone.

Naruto ran to the window to see if they were still around, but no one was around. All he found was a silver hair.

* * *

The shadowy figure stood infront of a man with long black hair. "The plan is set" He said. The man nodded. "Sasuke will kill you for this you know."

The shadowy figure smiled. "I know."

A/N: I know its short, but I want them to be, ill being able to update faster that way!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started this chapter the night I finished the first chapter, the last chapter I could not finish because I changed it so many times! Last time there was a cliff hanger, and as you can tell, there is more than one perspective.

Wounded

Naruto tapped his toe impatiently against the hospital floor. He had not even gone to get ramen. He wanted Sakura to come out of the coma so badly, and he also wanted to know who was watching Sakura from out side. He had thought it would be Logan, but Logan did not have silver hair, he had brown.

A Spy? Sasuke? Naruto could not think of who it would be. Tsunade soon walked into the room.

"Naruto… go home. We will contact you as soon as we get any more information on Sakura, she could be in a coma for a long time. You can come visit her every once and a while." She told him sternly.

Naruto could only nod. He did not want to leave Sakura. But she could be in a coma for a few weeks or more.

Naruto slowly walked out the hospital, his feet led him towards the ramen stand. He walked over and sat down. He ordered his ramen and barely touched it. Sakura being in a coma was killing him from the inside out. He could not stop thinking about how this could be Sasuke's fault. If Sasuke had come back, maybe Sakura would not have started dating Logan, who caused her the pain she is in now.

Naruto left the ramen half full and walked home. Naruto soon went to sleep in his warm bed. He had night mares and woke up a few hours later. He would fall asleep again and wake up to more nightmares. He soon woke up and it was morning. He decided to train to get all the bad things off his back.

* * *

Sasuke stood in his room fuming. Orochimaru had promised that he and Kabuto would do nothing to Sakura or Kakashi, Naruto was out of the question either. They had gone against the promise and hurt Sakura. Kabuto had just told him what they did to her.

Sasuke was pissed and was going to kill what ever got in his path.

* * *

Kabuto was laughing as he went to tell Orochimaru how Sasuke took the "news". He walked into the dark room were Orochimaru was.

Orochimaru smiled. "So… How did he take it? Was he pissed at us?"

Kabuto smiled while nodding.

"Good, every thing is going as planned."

* * *

Hinata looked sadly over at Naruto, he had not been the same since Sakura went into the coma. Hinata was now spending more and more time with Naruto to get his mind off of Sakura and into the rest of his life. It was going ok until Tsunade told him Sakura was still deep in the coma.

Hinata was trying to find something to say to him, but no words came out of her mouth. So they just kept on walking ahead. Naruto seemed to be walking over to Sakura's house, Hinata led him away from there, and then they seemed to be walking towards the Uchiha manor. Hinata once again led Naruto away from those memories.

Eventually the headed to the hospital and walked in, they were going to see if they could get Sakura out of the coma some how.

* * *

Sasuke stood alone in his smoky white bed room. He was ready for the moment when Kabuto walks in, so he can kill him, or harm him in some way. Soon he heard the door creek open and in walked Kabuto.

Sasuke threw a kunai at him. Kabuto caught it and whipped it back to the wall behind Sasuke.

"No need to be rash now Sasuke." He grinned. "Unless you want us to do more things to hurt Sakura and it will be all _your _fault."

Sasuke was swearing at Kabuto now. "Don't you _dare_ another one of my friends or continue to harm Sakura." Sasuke almost yelled at Kabuto.

"Oh, and how are you going to stop us Sasuke? Do you have some plan formed in your head as we speak, or are you just trying to make us fumble, because that won't work Sasuke, not on us it won't."

Sasuke only glared at Kabuto turning him self around and sitting cross legged on his queen sized bed. Kabuto soon left smiling more then ever before.

"That'll get him in the mood to kill." He said to Orochimaru when they were back in the dark room from before.

A/N: Short again, I know, I know ) sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am trying to write as many chapters as possible before I get lazy and don't want to write at all. So here it is, the third chapter. I want this chapter to be a _bit _more funny so I will try and do that for you

Chapter 3

Sasuke walked around the white room of his, it was pissing him off, and it was too perfect. But he knew if he damaged it Kabuto would kill him. He glared of at the wall. He was giving it his oh so famous 'death' glare he gave all his fan girls when they looked at him… or _touched _him. He shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke kicked the white wall in front of him. It formed a big dent in it. "Oh shit!" He yelled. His eyes darted nervously around the room. There was a camera at the top right hand corner by his bed. He walked up to it. He stuck his tongue out at it and smashed it. Sasuke then ran out of the room, knowing that Kabuto would soon come down and lecture him about how much that cost them, and Sasuke would act all concerned and sarcastically say he was so sorry, and really he did not give a dam about the money.

* * *

The person watching the camera sighed. "I love it when Sasuke is pmsing." Kabuto could only do two things. He made the what the fuck face and he also burst out laughing.

Orochimaru could only watch as Kabuto seemed to be having a seizure.

* * *

Ino waved her hand in front of Naruto's dead looking face. "Narutoooo! Wake up! Earth to the ramen lover! Come one Naruto wake up dam it!" Ino yelled!

Shikamaru was beside her trying to fall asleep. All he did was grumble as Ino yelled at the half dead Naruto. Ino's head shot up and ran over to Hinata. She was whispering something into her ear. Hinata turned red and nodded shyly.

'What is Ino planning now?' Shikamaru lazily thought. He would soon find out.

* * *

Sasuke was back in his room scowling after his "lecture" from Kabuto. Kabuto soon walked in again.

"We have a mission for you Sasuke." He told him.

Sasuke only nodded, wanting to know what the mission was. "This mission may make you want to kill me so I wrote it down." He quickly said and ran out of the room. Kabuto locked the door, leaving the mission details with Sasuke.

Sasuke read the note in his hand and cursed. He was going to kill Kabuto sometime soon. A slow and painful death, maybe even nurturing him before hand.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were wide and so were Hinata's. She had just kissed him. He was absolutely snapped out of his daze. Hinata ran off red in the face.

"I knew she could do it!" Ino yelled happily and ran off to find the embarrassed Hinata.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the red Naruto. "She has liked you for sometime idiot." He told Naruto. Naruto was now even more dumfounded than before.

"…"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

A dark figure was outside of Sakura's hospital room; its eyes lay sadly on her. He was to wake her up, and then kidnap her after knocking her out. He did not want to go through with any of this, but if he did not he would be killed, along with Sakura.

He slowly walked into the room, it was dark inside, and no one would be able to see him in here. He slowly walked up to Sakura. He began to speak to her.

"Sakura." He whispered. "It's Sasuke; wake up from your coma." He knew if he talked to her enough he may wake her up. If people in a coma hear the people they care about… or hate, they may come out.

Sasuke kept on talking to her, she was not waking up, he was about to give up for the night when she stirred. Sasuke's eyes looked at Sakura her eyes were slowly opening, Sasuke was a bout to leave and back down when he saw a flash before his eyes, Kabuto had come and knocked out Sakura.

"I knew you would back down Sasuke." He hissed. He grabbed Sakura and ran out of the room. Sasuke followed knowing he would be blamed for the disappearance of Sakura, if they found her missing and Sasuke in the room.

A/N: I know, I know, its sooo short ( I hate it too, but… uggg. (


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I _hope _this is longer, but no promises… (

Chapter 4

Complete darkness, swallowing me up whole. It all happened so fast I do not remember what was happening , one moment she was happy and with Logan, the next, nothing but the darkness like the sky with no stars or moon. Complete dark.

Sasuke sadly followed Kabuto, Sasuke was running through the icy cold weather of winter. He was holding Sakura, who was asleep, in his bare arms, keeping them both warm from the harsh winter rain that was pouring down on them both.

Sasuke ran hard but could not keep up with Kabuto, he did not slow down to let him catch up either, just kept his pace, getting back to Orochimaru. Sasuke could barely see Kabuto running up about ten yards ahead.

The ice cold rain was not slowing Kabuto down. But Sasuke was soaking and so was Sakura. He needed to get her dry before she got sick. Sasuke could tell that they were almost there and he was glad. To much more of being out in this weather and he was burst. He hated this weather above all.

* * *

When they arrived Sasuke walked to his room and placed Sakura on his bed. He went to the bathroom to change into new clothes and got some clothes of the same type that girls wear for Sakura. (A/N: The same outfit Sasuke wears with the purple and all, but Sakura's has a fish net with it and it's smaller.)

Sasuke laid Sakura on one side of the bed and he lay on the other, he soon drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Light, the dark is reducing, it is becoming lighter, like the sun is rising after a decade of no moon or stars. No day. My eyes fluttered slightly open. My vision is blurred. I can not see a thing. 'I don't remember any thing.' She thought with a desperate voice ringing in her head. She only knew one thing. Who she was.

* * *

Sasuke awoke not long after he drifted into sleep, he heard something, he looked over at Sakura, her eyes were open, but nothing of her body was responding. He wondered she was in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Sakura?" He asked, afraid of what her response would be.

"Who are you!? And how do you know my name?" She asked scared.

"Sakura… is this a joke? Are you trying to forget me because of what I did? Because it won't work, you and I both know that."

But Sakura's scared expression did not change, it looked like she really did not know who he was or were she is. Sasuke looked at her confused. Had Sakura lost her mind? How can she forget Sasuke.

"Sakura, its me Sasuke, remember, you, Naruto, Kakashi and me, being on a team when we were twelve."

Sakura shook her head, still confused. She was now checking Sasuke out, she did not know who he was or what he was doing here… or what she was doing here.

Sasuke shook his head, what was he going to do? 'I'll just tell her every thing she should know and maybe she will start to remember it…' He thought.

He started to tell her every thing, she was listening very closely, wanting to remember as much as Sasuke wanted her to. He told her about her past, family and friends, he started with her family, moving on to Naruto, the Kakashi, and then the rest of the rookie 9, but he still had not talked about him self, he was worried she would hate him all over again.

When he was done, and she had asked many questions, she asked about him.

"Were we friends? Did I know you well? What was your past?"

Sasuke winced. He told her everything she already knew. She nodded, then slapped him, she turned around but before she did she pushed him off the bed and ignored him all night long.

* * *

Memories flowing into my mind. Sasuke telling me how I lived my life, and then in the end about him. When she heard what he had done to every one, she did what her mind to her to do. She slapped him, pushed him off the bed and ignored him for the rest of the night, she was thinking about her so called past, that now did not seem so great, she learned how to heal and all, witch she did not remember, and she was told she was really strong now, she was not sure what to believe.

She noticed clothes set on her bedside table, they looked weird, not like what she would wear, but her regular clothes were so wet, she was still cold. _Still Cold_.

She went to the bathroom and changed into they white clothes, she looked at her self for the first time. She nodded happily, her pink hair was matted and dirty, but she would take a shower later, her old clothes lay there, hanging on the shower head, drying.

She looked at her new clothes, she had her bra on and a fish net top, over top was a white long sleeve top that had the biggest V neck she had ever seen, she had black shorts on, they were pretty short, but they were comfortable. She had a Purple bow with it all and it looked good on her. She looked around and saw her boots laying there on the ground, she put them on and looked at her self on last time before presenting her self to Sasuke, even though she did not care what he thought or did.

Sasuke noticed Sakura walk away from the bed into the bathroom, she was in there forever before she came out in her new clothes, witch Sasuke thought, made her look better and not sickly. She was still ignoring him, she just sat down on the bed and fell to sleep again. Sasuke lay there for two hours before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura woke up to a shadow figure walk into the room, he turned on the lights and Kabuto appeared before them.

"Hmm, Sakura, it seems you have made your self at home, come with me, you can get your own room, you have some really important things to decide."

Sasuke's eyes widened, they were not going to ask her to get a curse mark were they? Sasuke knew the chance of death for the curse, only the truly strong live.

Sasuke glared at Kabuto but he did not seem to notice, Sakura only nodded and ran into the bathroom, grabbing her other clothes, she glared at Sasuke and left Sasuke alone in his room all over again. This brought back bad memories of his past.

* * *

Sakura walked through the dark halls, only a few green lights lit the hall about 10 meters away from each other at a time. Kabuto was in the lead, he led her into a well lit, beige colored room with a large bathroom.

Sakura smiled, Kabuto led her to a chair. "This is your room now, you can handle it any way you want, and as long as you don't destroy it like Sasuke recently did when he learned of his latest mission.

Also, I have an offer to give you, I learned that you hate you life back in Kohona."

"So it seems…" Sakura responded.

"Well…" He told her of the curse mark and how Orochimaru could help her get stronger, become great and live a great free life with them. Sakura was told to think about it.

* * *

Sakura was thinking for over an hour with no decision made. She stopped and cleansed her mind with a hot shower. She felt refreshed after and felt great. Soon someone came in, she was to keep Sakura Company. Her name was Taylor, she seemed nice. So they talked, and secretly Taylor was not only wanting for Sakura and her to be friends, but to get Sakura into getting a curse mark. She was slowly giving hints on how great it was and how well Orochimaru cared for you. This was all a lie though, this life sucked more than ever.

A/N: Is this ok? Please tell me the truth, not to harsh though please, tell me idea's constructive criticism, I'm trying to become a better author/writer, I love to write and can type fast and finish a chapter faster than you think, I just need to be in the mood pleh. That does not happen often, usually for one night, and the next day it's gone. R&R please, or ill KILL my self!!!!! Naw jk…. ) Was this too short again? Tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review people, I love reviews, I think people don't like my story, no matter how many favs and alerts I get, reviews are the ones that matter to me! BTW! I was listening to the song: The Graduation Song, it's really good.

Chapter 5

Sakura had gotten so bored of Taylor rambling on she fell asleep in an odd position, her legs and body were sprawled out on the ground, with her head face first against the wood of the bed. By the time she awoke Taylor was gone and she was alone in her room for once.

Sakura tried to get up but fell over due to her major cramps she was getting. She walked over to her bathroom still thinking about Orochimaru's offer. Getting the curse mark would make her stronger, but then again, Sasuke would be here the whole time.

Sakura got into the shower and cleaned herself up. She still wore the clothes Sasuke had given her, they looked surprisingly good on her and she was used to the openness of the top already. When she saw the time her belly gave an agonizing pain. It was noon and she had not eaten in a long time apparently.

She walked out to her room and noticed there was food laid out for her. She ate it all happily; once she was full she looked around her room. She sat down sadly on her bed.

_Do I follow Sasuke and go with Orochimaru? Or do I go back to Kohona. Will they even let me leave now I'm here? I was kidnapped by them anyway. _Then it hit Sakura. _I have no choice! _Sakura knew no matter what she would have to get this mark. _Might as go get it done any way, by the way Taylor said, being with Orochimaru would be nice and be happy._

Sasuke cursed again, he had to get to Sakura, convince her to try and run away. Orochimaru wanted her to be another one of his little servants with Kabuto or something. Sasuke walked casually out of his room, not wanting Orochimaru to notice his haste. Sasuke walked over to a room he knew Sakura would be in. He looked at the door and sure enough, there was Sakura's name in it. He walked in. He saw her on her bed, she was nodding. "I'll do it." She said out loud.

"You will do what Sakura?" As he asked her she jumped.

She looked away. "The curse mark. I'll get the curse mark, it's not like I have a choice, and they will make me have it anyway."

_Not true._

"You can run away, escape Sakura, you can try." He said in a low voice because the camera above her bed.

Sakura shook her head. "Then why did you no leave long ago?" She asked.

Sasuke felt guilty. "Because I did not want to..." He mumbled, he got up and walked out of the room.

Sakura glared at Sasuke as he left the room. _Who cared what he said, she could not escape. No way._

Sakura was soon told she was going to start training with Orochimaru. Soon she learned some new moves, but refused to be able to summon snakes, instead she stayed with her slugs. So Orochimaru taught her moves with the slugs instead. Snakes just grossed her out.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Sakura looked at Orochimaru in disgust. **_

_**"You will learn how to summon snakes and use them when ever in your battle as Sasuke and I can." Orochimaru told her once again.**_

_**"Well no shit. The point of summoning is to help you when you need it, most likely in battle." Sakura said him in a mean sounding voice. **_

_**"Sakura... don't be so mean." Orochimaru said with a grin. "Sasuke-kun is watching; want him to get a bad impression?"**_

_**Sakura rolled her eyes. I already know he's watching. He is not the best at masking his chakra."**_

_**Sasuke who was somewhere watching looked away embarrassed, he had never been the best at that skill.**_

_**Sakura continued to speak. "I am not going to summon snakes." She exclaimed for the second time.**_

_**She looked away. "They give me the heebie-jeebies" **_

_**Sasuke in the background laughed as he came into the clearing. **_

_**Sakura just glared at him. Sasuke was just smiling.**_

_**"I already know how to fight with and summon slugs, it was hard enough getting used to them, I am not, and I repeat, am not! Going to summon snakes as well." She told them both.**_

_**Sasuke continued to smile and Orochimaru just let her be. She hated when girls get pissed off, **__**especially**__** since Sakura had trained with Tsunade, the**__**ir**__** strength was **__**deadly.**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sakura was training with Orochimaru and Sasuke watching after the fight about snake summoning. Sasuke was just watching her to figure out her weaknesses and strengths. Sakura hated him being there, watching her every single freaking move... it pissed her off, but only showed it when showing her skills.

"Ok, show me what you can do Sakura. Do you have anything special you can do and not many, if any, people can do?"

"Obviously" Sakura retorted.

Soon her hand started to glow green as a large amount of chakra was building in her right hand. Sasuke just stood there watching, wanting to know what she could do after the years he had not seen her.

Soon when a lot of chakra was in and around her hand she raised it and slammed it on the ground. There was a big earthquake feeling and the earth went flying in every direction, but the earth behind her was untouched.

Sasuke who had been behind her was safe, but Orochimaru who was in front of her cursed and had to jump high in the air to get out of the way.

Sasuke's reaction was nothing, he just continued to watch. "I will need to get hurt, anyone want to hurt me?" She asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, why would she need to get hurt to do an attack. No one said anything.

"Fine." She got a kunai out and cut her arm fairly deep. Sasuke looked at her oddly.

Sakura's arm glowed green again and Sasuke expected another big breaking of the earth. But this time she went to the wound on her arm and healed it.

Then after she was done the arm was as good as new. Sasuke made no expression saying if he was impressed or not.

Sakura soon did some more impressive attacks that could do serious damage if not treated and healed, and also summoned a slug, it was huge, and she could also do other attacks from the slug and with it.

Sasuke was mad that Sakura was actually going to go through with getting the curse mark, it could kill her, and she knew the odds as well.

Sakura sat in her room alone, her leg bouncing up and down hundreds of times a minute, today was the day she was going to escape, and she was suppose to get her curse mark. She had not told Sasuke about her leaving, he told her. He told her he was going to get her out, because he said this was a horrible place to be. And she trusted him enough to know he must be correct.

He told her what to do and how to get out. She was ready and knew the plan so well, but she was nervous as hell. She wanted to know what would happen if she got caught.

The plan was already started. Sakura was walking with Kabuto to some room. Sasuke was told to stay behind. He had gone somewhere unknown to Orochimaru yesterday for the plan, and Sakura hoped everything had gone according to plan so far.

_**"Do **__**you**__** want her back or not?!" He screamed at the ten ninja **__**in front**__** of him.**_

Sakura held her breath as she walked into the room, it was dark, and Orochimaru was sitting silently in a chair alone. Kabuto had walked in first and now Sakura and Kabuto were in front of Orochimaru, waiting. Waiting, wanting to know what to do.

_**"**__**Everyone in the clearing nodded. If you want her back you will have to trust me to tell you the**__** plan."**_

Sakura was scared now; she did not know if the plan was under way, she had not talked to him since he told her the plan.

_**"Tell us the plan!" One ninja yelled. "We want to help her as much as we can to get her back."**_

Sakura looked back as the door was closes, she saw Sasuke mouth her something.

_**"Make sure you are there at the time I told you, and wait for the signal, don't just rush in there. I will kill you dobe if you blow this."**_

Sakura stayed silent, waiting for Orochimaru to talk.

_**The Ninja just nodded, Sasuke left, wanting the others to discuss this on their own**_

Sakura was shifting her eyes from side to side, wondering what was going on outside, if anything. Soon he motioned her forward. Frozen in fear she had just stood there. But Kabuto pushed her forward.

_**"When is Sasuke going to give the signal?!" An annoyed ninja asked.**_

Sakura edged forward slowly. She reached Orochimaru and saw him more clearly now. He was grinning and sitting with his arms limply at his side. His head tilted and his eyes looking like snakes. Sakura shivered.

_**"Be patient dumb nuts!"**_

Sakura was looking away from him when he touched her face; Sakura did nothing being frozen in fear that he just might kill her instead of giving her the curse mark, when she could die from that any way as well.

_**"He better Come soon or else!" **_

Sakura waited for him to finish touching her face, which was really creeping her out.

_**No one was talking, just waiting for the signal.**_

Sakura watched as Orochimaru got something out of a cub board behind him, he ate something that looked like a snake eye.

_**"NOW!"**_

A/N: Aha, the end for now! I made it a cliffy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it was one of my better ones.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next not long awaited chapter, I was listening to: Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls, I think... lol. Its spring break for two weeks where I live, well, my school anyway, so more chapters will be done if I don't get a writers block.

Chapter 6

Sasuke had given the signal and he had to wait for the ninja to come and start attacking the sound base. Sasuke was still outside of the room where Orochimaru gave the curse mark formally. He was worried that Sakura might have pissed him off, because he killed those who pissed him off before he even gave the curse mark. 

Then he heard a loud bang, courtesy of Kiba and Akamaru. One, two, three, four, five, six. Sasuke rushed inside the room. Orochimaru glared at him.

"Sasuke, you know you are not allowed to come in here when I am giving the curse mark to anyone." He growled.

Sasuke nodded. "I know, but there are ninja invading the base. Orochimaru got up angrily. Sasuke, go see who it is, Sakura you go fight with Sasuke and a few more ninja. Kabuto, follow me."

Sasuke and Sakura ran out of the room. He reminded her of the plan and they were off. 

When they got to the planned attack place, the weakest point in the base, Sasuke and Sakura saw that there was already other ninja fighting Naruto and the others. So they had to fight against Naruto and the gang so the other ninja would not know this was entirely Sasuke and Sakura's plan. 

Sasuke decided to fight Naruto, prove their powers to each other once again, and Sakura was now fighting Ino, who used to be evenly matched with Sakura when they were twelve, now around 15 or 16 years old. 

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting hard but had toned down the amount of damage they did to one another. Sakura on the other hand was trying her best to prove to Ino on how much she had grown. Shikamaru seemed to be keeping an eye on Ino encase she did something stupid. 

Everyone seemed to be fighting someone, and the Kohona ninja's were winning thanks to the help of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura would be beating Ino if she was trying to really hurt her.

And Naruto and Sasuke were fighting; Sasuke would have won as well. But soon, part two of the plan was going to start. 

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and nodded. Ino knocked her out. 

Soon Sakura was held in the arms of Naruto and the ninja's ran, Sasuke too was knocked out but left behind. 

Sakura woke up in some where she did not recognize at first, but soon noticed that this was a room in Ino's house. 

She slowly got up, she was very stiff. Not remembering what was going on. But then something hit her. She remembered who everyone was and where she was. She had her memory back.

She got up wincing. She just also remembered how she had just left Sasuke with Orochimaru, even though he had said he did not want to leave. She got up and walked around the room. It was clean and the clock on her bedside table said it was 8 in the morning; she had been asleep for a long time.

She opened the bedroom door and walked outside into the bathroom; she had a shower and got herself more presentable. She cleaned up her clothes she was wearing, the ones Sasuke had given her not to long ago. 

_**Sasuke**_

Sakura walked down stairs to find a note on the counter. It was Ino saying she was out on a date with Shikamaru. She would be gone all day. 

Sakura walked over to Ino's TV. She turned on it and was watching TV and eating a few cookies all afternoon. 

At about nine pm, Ino walked in, Shikamaru was not with her, but by the look on her face, she had a great time with him. 

"Sakura!" Ino ran over to her and hugged her so tightly it squished the cookies Sakura was about to put away. 

Sakura smiled, it was almost a fake one. "Hi Ino." 

"Sakura, I'm really sorry about being gone all day, Shikamaru and I had planned it out a week ahead and we went to the beach and all." (A/N: There is now a beach in Kohona! (Insert smiley face here))

"It's ok Ino, I needed some time to think to myself." Sakura smiled, this one was fake. 

Ino just nodded slowly, not know if it was a fake smile or not. She could never really tell.

Sakura waved to Ino as she left with Shikamaru. Sakura could not get her mind of Sasuke and how he had saved her and all. Sakura could have died and all, but she could not help but feel disappointed and all, being there had made her days worthwhile. Even though she had been pissed at Sasuke and slapped him. She missed him.

Sakura locked up Ino's house with the extra key Ino had given her. Tsunade had told Sakura to stay at Ino's house so she could be with a friend to get over everything that had happened. Fat chance that was gunna happen. 

Sakura walked to where her feet led her. She did this a lot when her parents had died. But this time her feet led her to somewhere she did not expect.

Ino walked into her house to find it empty, she had expected a lonely Sakura watching T.V. again. But Sakura was no were to be seen. Ino wondered where she could be. Ino looked everywhere for her. She looked at all Sakura's friend's house, and all of Sakura's favourite places to be. Sakura was nowhere to be seen

Sakura looked ahead of her and there was the rode that led to the outside gates of Kohona. Her feet were leading her to Sasuke and Orochimaru again.

Sakura turned to find Ino looking at her.

"Why are you here Sakura? Were you trying to leave?" She asked, looking at her with worried eyes. Sakura glared at Ino. You don't trust me do you? My feet led me here, I was not just going to leave like that." Sakura looked away. _I think... _

Ino looked hurt as Sakura walked away, to Ino's house. By the time Ino got back, Sakura was in her guest room listening to her iPod with her door locked. There was a note on the door for Ino, saying:

_Dear Ino_

_I'm sorry for snapping at you and all, but I was in a bad mood, that's all, I locked the door and I'm listening to my music, so please don't bother me, I might snap again. It's a really bad habit I caught from Tsunade_

_From your friend Sakura._

Ino looked at the note sadly and left Sakura be. 

A/N: OMG! Noooo, I have writers block! Someone help me before its a month before I start writing again! PLEASE ideas are needed greatly. Please review them to me! (insert frown here)

Oh and here is a deal, if you review, I will read one of your stories and review it! 


	7. Chapter 7

**I need to get this story somewhere! ugg…, my story is a bit choppy don't you think? R&R**

_To Love_

_And Be loved_

_Is to feel_

_The sun on_

_Both sides_

_**Chapter 7**_

Sakura had been different ever since she got back from Orochimaru and Sasuke; she was not herself any more. Ino had been the first to notice this; she told Shikamaru who just said she needed time to cope.

Ino was getting worried more and more as the days passed by. Sakura had been keeping to herself, and writing in her diary. Ino wanted so bad to read it, but she knew it was Sakura's and she was not to look.

Sakura would stay in her room all day, going out for long walks, to unknown places to Ino, she would only come out to go to the bathroom and eat. Also sometimes she would be away from Ino and everyone else all day or maybe more.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were blank and now back with no emotion, for some reason, Sakura had given his eyes life once more, but that life was fading away into the darkness. Slowly, but most painful.

Sasuke's mind had been in many places since Sakura left, never on one thing, he had not even put thought into defeating his brother or getting stronger. Just time thinking.

Sakura coughed, he voice was raspy, and her nose would not stop running. Ino had been taking care of her now that she was sick.

"Ino, don't trouble you self with taking care of me, please, Ino, just go out with Shikamaru, I will be fine."

Ino looked at her best friend, wondering what to do. Ino decided that she would go out with Shikamaru after some arguing with Sakura, but Ino would not be out for very long.

Sakura's conditioning was getting worse by the hour; soon she could not talk without her thought hurting majorly. Sakura was in pain.

Soon enough Sakura started to get spots of blood on her hand after she coughed. This is when Sakura knew something was wrong.

She walked over to up through the spiral stair case, walking and walking until she found the door she was looking for.

"Tsunade-"She started, but before she could finish Tsunade interrupted.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you look…" Not wanting to sound mean and hurtful. "Sickly" She finally said after thinking it through.

Sakura only nodded, but before she could elaborate she was interrupted by a cough of blood.

"Sakura…" Tsunade said with worry plastered all over her face. "How long has this been going on?"

Sakura was deep in thought. "It started around…" She trailed off thinking. "6 this morning." She told Tsunade.

"It did not get this bad until recent hours. When I saw the blood I came right away."

Tsunade just nodded and continued to check on Sakura.

By the look on Tsunade's face meant she was confused.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Um… you have a poison in you, Orochimaru made it… I think he injected it to you when you were with him…" She told her.

Sakura just looked at her sensei no expression on her face. _Figures…_

* * *

Sasuke walked forward aimlessly. He was having a bad day. The corridor he was walking in was very bright and he had to squint his eyes, because the lights were blinding him.

He walked forward not looking at where he was going. He walked for what seemed like hours to him, but only really ten minutes.

* * *

Sakura grunted in pain as another spasm of pain shot through her body like lightning. Ino was now at her side, as was Tenten and Hinata.

_Not that it matters anyway, all they are doing is asking me questions and worrying to death._

"How are you doing Sakura?" Hinata asked.

_How do you think!? _

"…Fine…" She managed to grunt out.

_She was not fine_

Tsunade rushed into the room once again running around looking for books and things she needed, she would check up on Sakura and then run back out of the room.

This happened about every fifteen minutes.

Sakura's spasms of pain were becoming more frequent and more painful as time passed by.

As Sakura was in one of her calmer moments she looked outside to the sky, the sun was shining and there was a maple tree in front of the window. The sun was shining through the tree and some light was landing on Sakura's bed.

Despite the rush in the room, things went by in slow motion but blurred. People and medical ninja's running around, trying to get her feeling better and safe again.

Sakura's eyes just looked off into the distance. Ignoring everyone around her.

**A/N: I'm sorry for… angst and stuff, I guess, but I'm listening to a sad song, and trying to drag this out, cause I need her to be like… healed, then have something with Sasuke, but it would be really short and all, so yeah… longer-ish-ness**

Another spasm of pain shot throughout her body once again. She gasped in pain once again.

Tsunade ran in, her eyes filled with worry, but she continued on with her job. She went up to Sakura, and started to seep the poison out.

"Sakura… eat these, they will get rid of the rest of your poison inside your body." Sakura could only nod, and ate the herbs.

In about thirty minutes she was feeling OK again.

* * *

Sasuke stopped walking as he came to a door. He knew this is what he was to do, and this is how it was going to end. Orochimaru would be no more.

**Uggg…. I don't like how this turned out… oh well, at least there is something new for you to read about this story! Enjoy! **


End file.
